¿Celos?
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • En los meses que lleva viajando como aprendiz de exorcista ―bajo el cuidado del general Cross Marian― ella, Aria Walker puede asegurar que está acostumbrada a cada uno de los innumerables vicios de ese hombre. (Fem Allen x Cross)/ Feliz Cumpleaños Alessia alias Toronja-san!


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino**. Yo solo los tomo prestados para traer esta esporádica viñeta (me pase por 71 palabras para poder llamarlo drabble nwnU)

 **Nota:** Este pequeño escrito es y va dedicado para Alessia/ Vanessa o Toronja-san. Feliz cumpleaños, al rato hacemos el karaoke y espero que te guste (es la primer vez que escribo con ellos en este sentido)

 **Palabras:** 571.

 **Pareja:** Fem Allen (Aria) x Cross Marian (?)

 **Advertencia:** Gander Beder, possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

* * *

¿ **C** elos?

* * *

En los meses que lleva viajando como aprendiz de exorcista ―bajo el cuidado del general Cross Marian― ella, Aria Walker puede asegurar que está acostumbrada a cada uno de los innumerables vicios de ese hombre.

Con lo referente a su alcoholismo ―milagrosamente― ha logrado que su consumo baje a cinco botellas diarias…sin embargo, cada botella de licor debe de ser la más cara del lugar. Y su maestro aún no deja de incitarle para que ella se siente en sus piernas y beba con él (poco le importa el hecho de que sea menor de edad o se muera de la vergüenza ante su insistente descaro)

Su tabaquismo; de algún modo Cross evita fumar cuando ella está presente ―lo, agradece― quizás este equivocada al mencionar que le conoce con tan pocos meses de convivencia pero, aquella adición es la que menos le molesta o le preocupa.

(Al ser exorcistas es consciente de que su vida puede ser extinguida con suma facilidad ya sea por algún demonio del Conde del Milenio o por la familia Noah, su vida es tan efímera como para gozar del privilegio de haber llegado a la vejez, preocupándose por perecer ante cualquier enfermedad, como otro humano más)

Le es normal él que Cross, le espié cuando se está cambiando de ropa o bañándose, que le manosee sin descaro alguno bajo el tonto argumento de que es para verificar como va su crecimiento hasta el momento.

Le agradece que por ser mujer ―una de sus mayores adiciones― no le dé un trato especial y que su entrenamiento se sobreponga a su género pero, a pesar de ello no puede evitar molestarse, maldiciendo para sus adentros cada vez que alguna de aquellas fáciles mujeres cae ante la elocuencia de las banales palabras de su maestro.

Aquella adicción es la única a la que no puede, ni podrá acostumbrarse. Detesta cuando cada una de ellas la corre, la molestia, el hastío que sienten por su presencia, el mal disimulado "estorbas" con la que le fulminan le es cansino.

Será inocente más no tonta, sabe a la perfección lo que cada una de ellas espera, sabe cómo ansían pasar una noche de pasión con su maestro. Y eso le molesta, al punto de anhelar darles su merecido.

―Aria.

Su maestro le llama pero, ella le ignora. Trata pero, no puede ocultar su molestia y ella odia ver esa arrogante sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Con lentitud Cross se va acercando a su lado, al llegar la alza con suma facilidad, las quejas no tardar de escapar de sus labios más enmudecen ante la gravedad de su invasor.

―Aria, no seas celosa.

―Yo no estoy celosa, maestro―suelta, ocultando sus facciones de aquella penetrante mirada hacia su persona.

―Aria, te vez fea enojada―susurra en su oído (un espontaneo y descomunal sonrojo la hace resaltar más de lo que su arma anti-demonios ya lo hace).

―Maes…

―Además aquellas piernas y pequeños pechos siguen siendo mis favoritos―le interrumpe.

Su rostro es un poema andante, no sabe que decir ante lo sorpresivo de su mención pero, por impulso le patea, ―soltándose de su agarre― su maestro se queja ―es gracioso verlo molesto― ella grita fuertemente un **"maestro, eres un pervertido"** y se marcha de allí.

Ella jamás admitirá que aquellas palabras provocan que su corazón palpite con locura…no puede aceptar que desde hace tiempo ella es otra fan más que callo bajo las redes de ese hombre.


End file.
